que pasa aqui?
by SweetRock
Summary: Akane ya esta harta de la situacion con Ranma, ¿que es lo que hara?.... pasen a leer por favor, es mi primer fic


¿Un día normal?, bueno en esta casa ya era costumbre las peleas, los gritos, las persecuciones eso ya era normal, sin embargo una jovencita ya estaba cansada de vivir así, cansada de ciertas prometidas que llegaban y destruían su casa, ademas de que le daban unos celos ver como abrazaban a su prometido (cosa que ella no aceptaba) aunque a su papa y sus hermanas no parecía molestarle lo que sucedía, esto provoco que tomara una decisión, ya no mas celos!!!!! Lo había decidido ya no haría nada cuando viera a las "prometidas" de ranma, ya no lo golpearía, no le reclamaría, era hora de que se olvidara de él, estaba más que claro que él no la quería…

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Akane tomo esa decisión… Pues bien, iban saliendo de clases cuando ranma se acerco a akane, quería saber que tenia , había pasado tiempo desde que alguna de las locas prometidas lo fastidiaba y eso lo ponía feliz, pero verla tan distante con el no le hacía mucha gracia… de verdad quería saber que le pasaba

_-akane? _

_- necesitas algo ranma?_

- _bueno yo…. Quería saber qué te pasa?..._ (Extremadamente sonrojado)

_- est… _

De repente se escucha una campanilla, ranma sabe que se aproxima y lo que sucede después pues ya lo sabemos, se ve a un Ranma en el suelo con una bicicleta encima y a shampoo

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shampoo quieres quitarte de encima!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ranma! Tengamos una cita!!!_ – en ese momento lo abraza, ranma asustado solo mira a Akane quien solo esta callada viendo lo que pasa

_Akane…. no es lo…_ - pero ella lo interrumpe

_Ranma… veo que estas ocupado… nos vemos después me voy a casa_ – y dicho esto se va caminando

_¿Qué le pasa a chica violenta_? – sin que se de cuenta Ranma ya escapo-

CASA TENDO

_Ya llegue_ – Se escucha la voz de Ranma

_Qué bueno que llegaste- _kasumi como siempre tan amable- _Akane dijo que ibas a tardar, porque estabas con tu amiga shampoo_

_Pues se equivoco…_

_La comida estará servida en media hora_

_Si, gracias –_ Kasumi se retira camino a la cocina dejando a Ranma solo- (¿_que le pasara? ¿Por que no me golpeo cuando shampoo me abrazo?)- _se va a cambiar de ropa y va al dojo a entrenar, pero ahí se encuentra a Akane.

_Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí? No ibas a tener una cita con Shampoo_

_Claro que no!!!! _

_¿Porque no? Creí que te gustaba _

_NO!_

_No? _

_Por supuesto que no, ella no me interesa, yo solo quie… _(sonrojado)

_Bueno no importa, ya termine aquí puedes entrenar, nos vemos después- _y se va dejando a un muy confundido ranma

_Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!!!!!???_

ya de noche en casa de los tendo (EN EL TEJADO)

Ranma estaba desesperado, quería saber que pasaba con Akane, su comportamiento ha sido muy extraño, ya no peleaban, aunque intentaba molestarla, ella solo lo ignoraba, de verdad que extrañaba sus celos, sus peleas, que sea tan fría con él no le gustaba, quería a su Akane de vuelta, de verdad que la extrañaba….

Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba, así que decidió actuar, iría a verla a su cuarto cuando todos estuvieran dormidos tal vez así aunque sea lo mandaría a volar, pero prefería eso a la indiferencia …. Unas horas después Ranma se asoma a la ventana de Akane, sabe que esta despierta no tiene mucho que apago su luz, así que toca la ventana, Akane algo sorprendida por verlo ahí abre y lo ve

_- ranma? Que haces aquí?_

_- ….. Puedo hablar contigo…._

_- no puede esperar hasta mañana estaba a punto de dormir…._

_- no, de verdad necesito que hablemos….por… favor _– esto asombro mucho a la joven, que Ranma le dijiera por favor era muy extraño.

_- está bien, pasa, ¿qué sucede? –_el joven entra por la ventana y toma asiento en la cama junto a Akane, alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna

_-bueno veras_…- sonrojado, se queda callado_- quiero saber que te pasa_

_-que me pasa? _

_- sí, desde hace tiempo estas muy extraña conmigo quiero saber porque, ¿te hice algo?_

_-… no me pasa nada_

_- no me engañas, dime……_

_- de verdad quieres saber?_

_- si……- _baja la mirada

_- es que ya estoy cansada… harta ya….ya no aguanto más esta situación…_

_-¿estás harta? ¿De qué? _–por algún motivo se siente miserable

-…… _… no, no puedo decirte…_

_- porque no, es que acaso ¿ya estas harta de mi? ¿No quieres saber nada de mí? Solo dímelo y me voy, no me vuelves a ver no te molestare mas-_ Ranma alza la mirada y ve que Akane tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no soportaba verla así

-_….yo…. no… no se_

_- entonces… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pasa?_ – se acerca a ella, no quería que sufriera así, no por su culpa si quería golpearlo que lo haga qué más da, pero verla así no, despacio la toma de la mano. Akane se asusta por el movimiento que hizo Ranma, lo ve a los ojos y el le dice con calma- _dime que quieres…. Si no me quieres aquí, me voy…_

_- ranma…. Lo que pasa –_por fin agarro valor, se lo tenía que decir ya – _es que ya no soporto esta situación, el que tu… _

_- yo qué?_

_- el que seas un cobarde- _esto le sorprendió a Ranma, Akane su Akane lo llamaba cobarde, eso le dolió en el alma y no su ego de artista marcial, fue otra cosa. –_el que no tengas el valor para decidirte… ya he sufrido bastante con tus "prometidas" con sus amenazas, que destruyan mi casa, que no me dejen vivir en paz, yo que culpa me tengo, el que no elijas con quien quieres casarte o si no quieres dilo ya!!! No sé porque me atacan a mi si yo no soy nada para ti… -_al decir esto rompe en llanto, Ranma se congela al verla tan mal.

- _akane… yo… tu… porque dices que no eres nada para mí?_

_-¿todavía me preguntas?, es que acaso… tus insultos me lo dicen no hay necesidad de otra cosa…._

_-pero…_

_- ya es suficiente, por favor sal de mi cuarto… quiero… necesito estar sola…_

_-NO, no me iré hasta que aclaremos esto…._

_-que mas hay que decir…nada…_

_- tu… tú dices que no eres nada para mi… pero…t- te equivocas…. _– era el momento de la verdad, no se iba a arrepentir, tenía que hacerlo, verla así, le hizo entender todo. -_sabes porque no me he decidido? Porque no he escogido a una como mi prometida? No soportaría que te hicieran algo, sería capaz de matarlas si te lastimaran…, si te amenazan sin saber la verdad que pasaría si lo supieran… no quiero ni pensarlo_

_-¿qué quieres decir? Que yo…. _

_-si Akane… a ti... A ti elegiría, porque… yo… yo a ti… te qui… quiero…. _–muy rojo, mira a akane a los ojos, ella se queda pasmada… -_ por eso te insulto y te digo todo eso, se que te hago sufrir pero si viera lastimada no se que sería capaz de hacer…yo se que no te merezco… _

_- ranma…. Yo…. –_muy roja ella también tenía que decírselo- _yo… yo también te quiero… _- en ese momento lo abraza, él se sorprende, no puede creer que se lo dijera y además ella si le corresponde, se separan la mira a los ojos y muy despacio se acercan sus rostros hasta que unen sus labios en un tierno beso… - _no me dejes por favor_

_-nunca… -_los dos se quedan ahí abrazados.

Han pasado algunas horas, Ranma separa el abrazo

-_creo que es momento de que me vaya a mi cuarto…_

_-no te vayas…_

_-akane… yo…_

_-por favor quiero que estés conmigo aunque sea en estos momentos si podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste… te vas antes de que amanezca…-_Ranma se sonroja- _espero que no estés pensando en eso porque no va a pasar._

_- ya lo sé – _se ríe nervioso- _entonces me quedare_.

-_bien – akane le sonríe, se acuestan abrazados, nunca se habían sentido tan felices,- Ranma…. Te quiero…_

_-yo también te quiero Akane…- _y se dan otro tierno beso- se quedan abrazados y poco a poco se quedan dormidos…

Quizás no se haría algún cambio cuando estén frente a su familia y amigos, pero cuando estén solos, aunque sea un pequeño momento en el camino de casa a la escuela, no perderían oportunidad de decirse y mostrarse cuanto se quieren y tal vez solo tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano podrán estar juntos sin esconder lo que sienten… esperemos que no se lleve mucho tiempo…..

FIN

gracias x leer


End file.
